1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to dispensers for adhesive tape, and particularly to a dispenser that rotatably mounts a roll of tape and uses an application roller that can be moved into engagement with the periphery of the roll of tape as tape is dispensed over the roller and unto a surface.
2. Description of Related Art
Dispensers are known and available for holding a roll of pressure sensitive tape for being applied to a surface. This includes masking tape dispensers for masking a surface in preparation for spray painting and like treatment of adjacent surfaces. Prior dispensing devices, however, stand lacking in several respects and a need remains particularly for an improved dispenser for masking tape.
Devices, such as the tape applicator shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,238,271, are designed to be pulled along a surface as tape is applied to that surface. If a hand-held dispenser applied tape to a surface at a location forward of the dispenser and ahead of the direction of travel of the dispenser as it is pushed along that surface, the operator would be afforded the ability to visually guide tape application in a manner previously unavailable, with improved accuracy, ease and effectiveness. Such an improved dispenser would be adept at following varying surface contours, and curved lines as well as straight ones. It is also noted that prior tape dispensing designs include relatively complex mechanisms for severing a piece of applied tape.